never say never
by heart of ice 101
Summary: 3 new D-wheelers have appeared and have been taking duelists rare cards all over neo domino city and the satilite. but who are they and how is one of them tied to Yusei's past?   pairings undecided
1. the party

_ygo fic, this chap is really boring but the second one will be better and they get better and better after that._

_i dont own yu gi oh 5ds or any of hey this is my first the characters_

Yusei sat looking at the card he had almost forgotten, he had found it looking for an old photo album. He hadn't looked at this card in years, it had reminded him too much of his greatest failure. Staring at it he sat on his bed, letting the memories he had tried to suppress come back to him, the screams the pain. Suddenly he quickly placed the card in the box he had found it in and ran to a chest of drawers on th other side of the room and placed the box at the very back of one of the drawrs then slammed it shut. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't think about it, last time it had almost killed him. "Yusei! Have you found it yet!" crow yelled. It was Jacks birthday and it had been his idea to throw a party. It was about to begin and crow suddenly wanted to show all their childhood photos at the party, and the photo album had been stored in Yusei's room. He picked up the photo album he had found before silently leaving the room without looking back.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered clinking there glasses together. They all drank from there glasses before people either went off dancing to the music that was playing, eating or talking with other guests.

"21 eh? Wont be long before your an old fart." Crow laughed getting jack in a head lock.

"Oi let go of me!" jack yelled trying to get free.

"Aww... don't be mean! I was just telling the truth!" Crow said ruffling jacks hair while jack was still in the head lock. Yusei stood in a dark corner watching every one having fun. I was a shame he was looking forward to this party and now he had a bad feeling about something. "Yusei, stop just standing there, your making everybody feel down." Aki said walking over to him.

"yea Yusei come and dance with us!" Rua said from the middle of the room where he, his sister and a few other were dancing.

Yusei smiled "sorry guys but I don't dance." Rua looked a bit disappointed but then went back to dancing.

"But you cant just stand there, its jacks birthday." Aki said stubbornly. Yusei sighed she was right, it was probably nothing anyway. He smiled at Aki. "sure, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

Yusei picked up the last dish from the snack table then took it to the kitchen to be washed. Most of the guests had already left, leaving a mess behind. "this is the last of them." He said putting them down next to the other piles of plates. Crow groaned he had drawn the short straw and had to do the washing up.

"Jezz why me?" he sighed

"Stop complaining" Aki said walking past with a bag full of rubbish.

"And you!" He said pointing at Jack who was sitting down sipping tea. "You're not helping at all!"

"It's my birthday it can't be helped." Jack said sipping his tea again.

"It can't be-!"

"Let it go Crow" Yusei said picking up a towel and starting to dry the dishes that Crow had washed.

"Oh by the way Jack did you try that new ramen I got you for your birthday?" Aki asked picking up some streamers off the floor.

"Ah! That's right I forgot!" jack exclaimed running off, he soon returned with the packet of hot ramen. They all stood silent as he tasted it. "IT'S DELICIOUS!" he exclaimed. Aki barely had time to react before he was in front of her "that was the best ramen I have ever tasted! Marry me!" Aki looked at Crow and Yusei.

"Don't worry he gets like this every time he eats new ramen" Crow said with a chuckle.

"He should be back to normal in a few hours." Yusei said turning back to his job. Aki looked over at Jack who was bawling tears of joy while he was eating the last of the ramen.

She sweat dropped "you can only hope"

The next day

"Guys this acceleration system you gave me is incredible." Jack said pulling into the garage.

"It was no problem, piece of cake." Bruno said eating a left over slice of cake from the night before.

"Hey I had dibs on that!" yelled Crow running over to Bruno.

"I thought it was the other piece." Defended Bruno trying to keep the rest of it out of Crows reach.

"Other piece? There was only one slice left!"

"Oh... my bad"

"Why you little..."

"Let it go crow, Bruno can buy you a slice when we go to town later." Yusei said walking into the room carrying a physics book.

"What eva but it has to be chocolate." Crow said walking away. Bruno let out a sigh of relief

"Crow do you mind going up town and getting these?" Yusei asked handing Crow a list of both food and parts for the d-wheels.

"Sure but some of these parts I haven't heard of, what are you planning Yusei?" crow asked reading the list.

"Bruno and I designed a new idea for an acceleration boost during a duel, it could come in handy but it's just an idea for the moment I haven't been able to figure out if it will work and if it does how stable it will be." Yusei said frowning.

"Don't worry Yusei you'll figure it out"Jack said starting to clean the wheel of fortune with a damp cloth.

"Well see you later, I was going to visit the kids in the satellite but I'll get your stuff on the way back" Crow said climbing onto his bike and putting his helmet.

"Okay see you then" Yusei said giving him a thumbs up crow did the same and then revved the engine and sped out of the garage.


	2. crows duel of pain

_heres chapter 2! this is where it gets interesting._

_i dont own yu gi oh 5ds or any of the charactors exept for my OC's  
_

Yusei flicked through another page of the magazine he was reading. The magazine had interviews from all the 'big shots' competing in the WRGP in it. He looked up when a red light fell across the floor. H looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. He frowned Crow had left hours ago even if he had visited the kids in the satellite he thought that he would have been back by now. He sighed and picked up his Mobile phone. It wouldn't hurt to call him. He dialled and waited, there was no answer. "Hmm" he said putting the phone back down

"What's wrong yusei?" jack asked coming out of his room.

"Crows late and his not picking up his phone." Yusei said dialling again but again crow didn't pick up.

"Don't worry yusei it's just probably flat and he always loses track of time when his with those kids." Jack said pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Your right, I'm going to for a ride." Yusei side walking over to his D-wheel.

"Why?" asked jack

"Dunno, I just got a feeling." He said then shot out of the garage and onto the streets of neo domino city.

Night had fallen now and the city sparkled with lights from all the buildings and along the roads. Yusei had been riding for a while now and there had been no sign of crow. He was just about to start heading in the direction of the garage when he saw a d-wheel come around the corner heading his way, it didn't take long before he realised it was crows. Yusei quickly twisted the throttle and caught up to him. He noticed that crow was going quite slowly and his d-wheel was covered in scratches and so was crow. Yusei turned so he was riding along side crow. "Crow what happed!" yusei asked crow. Crow looked angrier than yusei had ever seen him, but under that he saw that he was in pain there was a cut both his left forearm and on his leg.

"Here's not the place I'll tell you when we get back to the garage." Crow said looking straight ahead.

The ride back was slow and crow even had to stop once to fix the front wheel on his bike but they managed got back an hour later. They wheeled crow's bike in then while crow and yusei tended to crows arm and leg, jack cleaned and assed the damage to crow's d-wheel. "It looks like it's not too badly damaged, but there are a few major dents and the holo imager is totally fried! What did you do!" Jack asked wiping crow d-wheel down with a cloth. Crow walked over to the table and sat down "Well I was on my way to visit the kids in the satellite..."

Flashback

Crows pov

_They're going to be so happy to see me. _I though speeding through the streets of domino city I started to go onto the bridge that connected the city and the satellite when I noticed a D-wheel coming my way, it was black with blue rims on the wheels and blue edging on the sides which where made to look like feathers (I'm going to draw this and put it on deviant art soon because it's a bit hard to imagine and ill put the link here when it's done) it raced toward my before quickly turning so it was driving along side mine. The rider was a girl wearing a black leotard looking riding suit that was a bit revealing along with black gloves and a black helmet which had blue lining around the eyes. (I'm also going to put this on deviant art.) "Hey are you Crow Hogan?" she asked with a wave.

"Sure why?"

"Wow! Really? I can't believe that you fought the dark signers!" she said smiling. _What how does she know about the dark signers!_

"How do you know of the dark signers?" I asked suspicious

"Word gets around," she said with a shrug. "Hey can we duel? It would be so cool! It's not every day you get to meet someone like you!" she said. I had to admit I was flatted I had thought that no one knew about the dark signers and it was a change to have someone who looked up to you for it.

"Well I was going to visit someone..."

"Don't worry! I'm a bit rusty with my dueling; you could probably beat me in one turn! If the rumors are true that is." she laughed.

"Well... Okay then" I said but something didn't seem right.

"Duel world 2 set on! Let's duel!" we shouted at the same time.

Crow: L/P: 4000 S/C: 0

Other duelist: LP: 4000 S/C: 0

"You can have the first turn seeing that you're in a hurry" she said slowing down a little so she was riding behind me.

"Okay then." I said drawing a card. I looked at my hand and I soon planed my move. "Summon Blackwing Gale (3/1300/800) in defense position and thanks to Blackwing Bora's (4/1700/800) special ability when I control another Blackwing monster I can special summon him from my hand to the field." I smiled I had summoned two monsters on my first turn. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said I twisted my head around to look at her. She was …. Smiling…

"My turn!"

Crow: L/P: 4000 S/C: 1

Other duelist: LP: 4000 S/C: 1

"I activate the spell card Fissure! This destroys a monster on your side of the field that has the least attack points!" I could only watch as the ground seemed to open up and a hand came out, grabbing my Blackwing Bora shattered him. How did she get such a rare card! "I now activate tribute to the doomed! With this by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field!" she said discarding a card. _Another rare card_! I thought watching my monster being strangled by ropes of cloth before being pulled down into the ground. I was getting nervous, this girl was better than she let on. "I activate Rain of Mercy! With this we both get 1000 life points!"

Crow: L/P: 5000 S/C: 1

Other duelist: LP: 5000 S/C: 1

_Why would she do that? _"I summon Midnight Hound in attack position!" (3/800/1500) she shouted a dark blue wolf with spikes along its back appearing beside her (A/N I made this card up). "And I equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler, this raises my hounds attack points by 700 points!" (Midnight hound: (3/1500/1500) _oh crap _I thought looking at my field, it was empty, and the cards I had put down wouldn't help me in a direct attack. "Midnight hound attack him directly!" then something happened which I did not expect as soon as the hound attacked my whole body felt like it was burning, it hurt so much that I almost lost my balance on my D-wheel. The pain was searing even after the attack. I was in shock; I have never felt anything like that before. "Place one card face down and end my turn"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted at her she was riding along side me now, with a smug grin on her face. Something suddenly occurred to me "Are you a physic duelist!" I asked remembering Aki.

"You will find that my powers are much greater than your precious friend Aki. You have made the greatest mistake of your life accepting this duel! Oh and by the way as soon as Duel World 2 was set on I was able to plant a virus in your D-wheel so you cannot back out without destroying your bike and yourself." she said laughing. Horror rushed through me, I was already losing. _Wait a sec! _

"What happens to the person who loses!"

"You'll have to wait and see." she said grinning. "So go ahead and take your pathetic turn! But be careful I maybe your last!"

_i should have the next chap tomorrow or the next day, c u then H.O.I_


	3. crows duel of pain part 2

_Hey I'm back with chapter 3 _

_I don't own YGO 5ds_

_All of the midnight monsters that the female duelist plays are made up_

Normal pov

Crow looked at his hand _I have to get my defenses up and get to her life points. even with that malevolent nuzzler card her midnight hound is still weak, but she has that face down card and I bet that's a trap but it can also be a magic card. _he thought. "my turn!" he yelled drawing a card.

Crow: L/P: 5000 S/C: 1

other duelist: LP:3500 S/C: 1

_Perfect _he thought looking at his card. The other duelist saw a small glimmer of hope appear in her opponents eyes and she wondered what he drew. "I activate giant trunade! With this all spell and trap cards on the field are sent back to there owners hand!" crow said as a huge gale blew across the field and all the face down cards blew away. She glared at him as she put her trap card back in her hand, it was a shame that she hadn't have been able use it, it would have taken a nice chunk out of Crows life points if had been on the field till her turn. "I summon Black wing shura (4/1800/1200) in attack position and attack your midnight hound." he said eyeing the female duelist out of the corner of his eye. He saw her face clench in pain when her monster was destroyed and her life points went down. _so it works both ways _he thought "and thanks to Blackwing shuras affect when it destroys a monster in battle I can summon a blackwing monster from my deck and I chose Blackwing Vayu.(1/800/0) in defense mode" he said an other bird like monster appearing beside him.

"wow what a coincidence! Because when midnight hound is destroyed in a result of battle I can summon another midnight monster from my hand, but that's not all by giving up 500 life points I can return malevolent nuzzler to the top of my deck! And I think I'll summon tuner monster midnight maiden!(4/1200/2000) In defense mode" a tall woman dressed in long robes appeared next to the female duelist. "are you done?" she asked impatiently.

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

Crow: L/P: 3500 S/C: 2

other duelist: LP:4300 S/C: 2

"I draw! I'll switch my maiden into attack mode and equip her with my Malevolent Nuzzler! (midnight maiden: 4/1900/2000) then I'll activate the card Just Desserts! This takes 500 life points for every spell or trap card on our field!" crow cried out in pain as a huge red hand came out of her card and backhanded his D-wheel . he skidded across the road fighting for balance. He breathed heavily finally getting his balance back, his heart was pounding from the last attack and his feet were starting to feel numb. Fear was growing in the back of his mind and he was starting to doubt himself. "just give up! I can see it in your eyes! You have already lost on the inside!" _thanks to the dark energy I have put in my cards it makes crow will doubt himself more and more and give up easily it also doubles the pain they receive from my midnight monsters! The dark energy also stops him from using any of his signer ability's. _the female turbo duelist thought looking at Crow.

"Like hell I'm going to go out with out a fight!" Crow yelled. Smiled he had a strong spirit and She did feel sorry for him though but she couldn't think about that, plus he wasn't the main target. She looked at his Blackwing Vayu she was familiar with its affect. "I attack Blackwing shura (4/1800/1200)with midnight maiden.(4/1900/2000)" she said. Crow grunted as the pain seared through him, it didn't hurt so much this time because he only lost a small amount of life points. "I end my turn." she said

Crow: L/P: 4200 S/C: 2

other duelist: LP:3500 S/C: 2

"my turn!" crow said drawing a card. "I activate allure of darkness! With this I draw 2 cards and discard 1 dark monster but if I don't have any dark monsters in my hand I have to discard my entire hand." he said drawing 2 cards. He looked at them then discarded Blackwing kulut. "because of blackwing Elphins affect when I control an other blackwing monster I can summon him without a tribute. So come forth Blackwing Elphin the raven!(6/2200/1300)" he yelled as another half man half bird appeared beside him. "attack midnight maiden!" the female duelist screamed in pain as her monster was destroyed. "I end my turn" crow said, funny it seemed as soon as her monster was destroyed he got some self confidence back.

"fine" she said drawing a card.

Crow: L/P: 3000 S/C: 3

other duelist: LP:4000 S/C: 3

"I activate pot of greed! This allows-"

"Yeah I know what it does" crow said rolling his eyes

"jerk!"

"looks who's talking!" crow shouted back. She growled and drew 2 more cards. She smiled _perfect._

"I place a card face down and end my turn." she said as a card appeared beside her bike then disappeared.

"Is that it huh?" Crow said his confidence returning as he drew a card.

Crow: L/P: 3000 S/C: 3

other duelist: LP:4000 S/C: 3

I summon Blackwing Blizzard. The female duelist smiled when she saw what was coming. "become a symbol of hope and freedom, take flight!" crow yelled as his monsters disappeared into 3 green rings and the stars in them aligned. "syncho summon! Blackfeather Dragon! (8/2800/1600)" he yelled as a the stars of his former monsters become enveloped in a blinding light. When the light finally faded above crow was his ace monster. The Black Feather Dragon. The female duelist looked at the powerful monster in awe. _excellent his playing right into my plan. _"my dragon attack her directly!" the dragon reared up a ball of fire appearing in its mouth before it launched the fire at the female duelist.

"I activate negate attack, so your attack is cut short and your battle phase ends." she said as the dragons attack was sucked into a vortex. Crow growled _damn. _

"I end my turn. But next turn my dragon will obliterate you!" crow said.

"are you sure the is a next turn?" she asked drawing a card.

Crow: L/P: 3000 S/C: 4

other duelist: LP:4000 S/C: 4

"I summon midnight Pegasus. (4/1800/800)" she said an black horse with devil wings and dark blue fire for a mane and tail. "and thanks to his special affect I can bring back 1 magic card from my grave! And I choose fissure and activate it! So say good bye to your Blackwing Vayu! She said activating the card. "then I'll activate a card that I have to say is a personal favorite of mine! I activate Change Of Heart!" she yelled throwing her card down suddenly a beautiful girl with 1 devil wing and 1 angel wing appeared above the female duelist before it became a mixture of light and dark energy then shot over the field and _into _crows Ace monster. The dragon let out a final shriek before it went dead silent, its eyes glazed over and dead-looking.

"what did you do to my dragon!" crow yelled fear once again gripping his heart.

"Change Of Heart let me control one of your monsters for 1 turn" she said "and 1 turn is all I need, fore I activate midnight Pegasus other effect. By halving my life points I can destroy your face down card!"

"NO!" Crow yelled as his trap card was destroyed. The female duelist twisted the throttle on her bike so that she was riding in front of crow, she then twisted the bike so that she was sideways across the road.

"Now I attack you with my Pegasus!" Crow yelled in pain as the heat from her attack seemed to burn his very heart. "get ready! Because now I attach you with your very own monster!" she yelled as the Black Feather Dragon reared up a ball of fire appearing in its mouth, it then shot it towards Crow who could only watch as his ace monster attacked him directly.

Crow pov

The pain was blinding. I couldn't see anything.. Hear anything.. All I could feel was pain, that was all that seemed to exist. But then the pain seemed to fade away and I could see light. The next thing I noticed that I was wet, but I wasn't underwater. I tried to move but all I could do was turn my head every thing else was numb. "don't worry you'll get full feeling back in a few hours." a famine voice said. I turned my head to see the female duelist standing few feet away, she had her helmet off now. Her eyes were a striking dark blue with a butterfly shaped yellow marker on her left cheek. her hair was black was half black and half light brown and reached about shoulder length. She was wearing a black leotard with the neck line going all the way down to her waist were she had a blue and black card holder-belt she also had knee length boots and elbow length leather gloves.

"what happened" I asked

"the force of the monsters attach caused you to ride straight of the side of the bridge, I had to fish you out of the water. You got lucky this time mate." she said flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"you saved me?"

"I wanted to win, I didn't want to kill you." she said walking toward my half submerged D-wheel.

"what are you doing?" I asked trying to move but it was useless I could barely move my head.

"collecting my prize." she said picking up a card and showing it to me. The Black Feather Dragon.

"hey that's mine!" I yelled trying to move. Useless.

"not anymore I won I should get something for my time don't you think?" she said walking over to me.

"to take that would be illegal!"

"you know I find guys that go by the rules kinda boring" she said pulling my torso up by the front of my shirt.

"let go of me"

"fine" she said letting go of my shirt and letting me drop to the ground. "but if you want your card back you, yusei and jack. Will have to meet me and my friends at angel park (A/N this place is made up) at midnight tomorrow night. And if your late you will be getting this card back as confetti" she said climbing onto her bike. "see you then" she said then revved the engine and shot out into the distance…

_End flash back_

Normal pov

"and that's it." crow finished looking at the ground, he was such a fool.

"what a story…" jack muttered.

"Well it true!" crow defended himself.

"I have no doubt about that Crow" yusei said standing up from where he had been sitting. "and it seems that we will have to get your card back."

"Yusei… thank you!" crow said smiling.

"and since you guys will be lost without me, it seems I will have to come too." jack said walking off.

"well thanks…"Crow said

"guys, you better look at this!" Jack said from in front of the TV. Crow and Yusei walked over and were shocked at what they saw.

_that's it for today, I should have the next one up soon. _

_Next chapter: _you should have known Yusei


	4. you should have known yusei

On the tv screen the 7:30 news was airing. At the desk sat a tied middle aged woman "…now we are going live to were yet another turbo duelest has been victim to the Dark Angels, what can you tell us about this Carly." the screen switched so you could see carly microphone in hand with yellow tape and pieces of metal and various vehicle behind her.

"thanks Mel, yes it seems that they have struck yet again. Tha Dark angels, for the people who have yet to hear of them as far as we know they are a group of 3 beautiful girls who have been challenging duelists to turbo duels all over the satalite and domino city, it also seems that they have powers not unlike that of the black rose witch, with many of there victims in comas and in intestive care in hospital. it has also become known that after each duel, the dark angel takes the defeated duelists rarest card. So far there are no leads to the identity of these 'Dark Angels' but security has doubled there patrol so it seems its only a matter of time before they are caught-" jack switched off the TV.

"the 'Dark Angels huh?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"it suits them." crow said. "they look nice and sweet but when you duel them… that's when you see the real them.

"matter of time before they are caught my ass" a girl said switching the Tv off from the same news report as team 5ds had been watching. She was tall with tanned skin, she also had waist length dark brown hair was pulled into a side fringe and was wearing a black halter neck shirt and silver shorts. She stood up and walked to the balcanie, staring out over neo domino city. She was in the tops, a place she had always wanted to be. She had worked hard for as long as she could remember to achieve all that she had and now she had every thing… exept one thing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. _yusei, you are so stupid you should have known. And now I shall take back what's mine. _she thought staring at the card.

"what's wrong Lilia?" she turned to one of her best friends walking toward her. "nervous about the concert, or is it the duel tomorrow night?" her friend asked her leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"I'm fine Duanna. Actually I'm looking forward to the duel." Lilia said "oh by the way thanks for dueling Crow and getting his card, its perfect bait." Lilia said smiling.

"it was nothing, plus I got an other cool card maybe I could use it as a coaster" Duanna said taking the Black Feather Dragon out of her pocket and holding it up. Lilia grinned.

"hey guys dinners on!" said a girl running onto the balcony, she had reddish brown hair that was in a braid, she also had light turquoise eyes and was wearing light blue dress and a grey jumper.

"cool what are we having." Duanna asked

"pizza"

"pizza! Liela do you realise how many calor-"

"we need it, all this extra dueling and late nights take a lot of energy." Liela said matter-of-factly.

"Liela's right, plus if your worried we can always go to the gym tomorrow but we shouldn't do much tomorrow we will need a lot of energy for the duel at midnight." Lilia said putting her card back in her pocket.

"yeah, and we'll fight along side you as you win back your card from that Yusei guy." Leila cheered smiling widely.

"sisters." Duanna said putting her arm out.

"sisters" Liela said putting her arm on top of Duanna's

"sisters forever" Lilia said putting her arm on top.

"its only a matter of time before they are caught."

"hey rua" have you seen the news about the Dark Angels?" asked ruka turning off the tv.

"Yeah, what do you think about this outfit?" Rua asked common out of her room in a pink and green dress with white pumps.

"its just as good as the other outfits you have tied on, do you think we should tell yusei? About the Dark Angels I mean." asked Rua frowning.

"I bet he already knows and plus no Dark angel would be able to beet him." Rua said picking up her purse. "but seriously do you think this outfit is alright, because if I do end up meeting my idols I want to look my best." Rua said checking herself out in the mirror.

"its fine Rua I don't want to be late, do you know how hard it takes to get tickets to the Angels Sisters? And they don't let anybody through the gate who's late. So lets go!" ruka said grabbing his twins arm and pulling her away from the mirror and out the door.

"what are we going to do? There so strong." crows said sitting down and staring at the floor.

"what were going to do is go to Angel field tomorrow at midnight and win back your Black Feather Dragon." yusei said standing up.

_that's it for now, I had to cut it short for now because I wanted to get everything to do with the duel in one chapter. _

_Next chapter: Angels field duel and new signers!_


	5. Dark Angels feild Duel and new signers?

_Back with chapter 5! Sorry it took longer but this is the longest chapter I have ever written and it gets a bit complicated, all the Dark Angel Decks I made up and I put in some links to pics I did on deviant art, so you can know what most of the monsters look like that I invented if you find it hard to imagine them. _

_Disclaimer: I bought yu gi oh! No I didn't (wishin) enjoy! _

6:30 pm

yusei stood on the side of the bridge that had been built to connect neo domino city and the satilite, he was watching the sun go down. For some reason today the sunset seemed more beautiful that usual. But as much as he tried he couldn't enjoy the view. Something something was going to happen he could feel it in his heart. "Yusei, whats wrong I've been looking for you." yusei turned to see Aki demounting her D-wheel. "are you worried about the duel you told me about?" Aki asked walking ove and standing beside him. Yusei didn't answe he just stared at the sun, suddenly his arm started throbbing. He clutched his arm. "

"It doesn't matter, I have to win." yusei said as the sun disappeared over the horison.

11:00pm

"Every one lets go." yusei said mounting his D-wheel. Crow and Jack did the same and together they speed out of the garage.

11:15pm

"every one lets go." Lilia said putting her helmet on and mounting her D-wheel Duanna and Liela did the same and they speed out of their garage together.

11:20 pm

_Damn it I cant just do nothing while my friends risk their lives _aki said standing up from the chair she had been sitting in. she quickly put on her duel suit and sped out of her house on her D-wheel.

11:25 Pm

Lilia suddenly felt something, a pressence of another physic duelist, and strong too, it could only be one person. "guys I have to take care of something. don't worry it shouldn't take long and remember the duel starts at midnight." she said and turned onto a different road to her 2 team mates.

"wonder what that's about." Liela said looking in the diection that Lilia had gone.

"dunno" Duanna said

11:55pm

"we made it" Crow said taking off his helmet. They were in angels field. This place was said to be a place were falling angels land. The park was quite big but not big enough to hold a turbe duel, but then crow realized that beyond angels field there wasn't anymore neo domino city the plains stretched out for miles with out any houses. Crow guest that's why the Dark Angels had chosen this area, that and plus security had put on more patrols so they had a greater chance of being caught in the city then out here.

"about time too." said a femine voice. Team 5ds turned to see 2 girls standing a short distance away next to 2 D-wheels, Crow reconised one of the duelists and 1 D-wheel they were the same that he had fought against before. But there was something he didn't notice in the day light, the blue edges on the sides and the blue rims glow in the dark. Next the that D-wheel was another built the same but with turquoise edges and rims on the wheels. The girls them selves where wearing helmets that glowed the same colour as there bikes but different out fits. (A/N okay I'm going to be lazy and give you the link to a picture I drew on deviant art of the dark angels out fits cause it would take too long to discribe them .com/art/dark-angels-173434722 )

"if the duels going to be 3 on 2 it wont be fair, why did you ask for all three of us when there is only two of you?" asked Yusei taking off his helmet.

"don't worry the third member of our team should be here any minute Fudo Yusei but the Duel starts at midnight either way." Duanna said acid heavy in her tone.

"but where's the road? How are we supost to know where to go?" Jack asked

"We have that covered." Leila said pressing a button on the remote in her hand. Suddenly 2 rows of fire appeared a few meters away before spreading across angels field and into the land behind it. They rode there D-wheels over to the line, the Dark Angels in front and Team 5Ds behind them.

12:00am

"Hey guys! You didn't think about starting with out me." Lilia said. every one turned to see another D-wheel racing towards them, it was like the dark angels bikes but with purple edges and rims. It too glowed in the darkness.

"about time." Duanna said as Lilia took her place between her and Leila

_That girls voice sound familiar _Yusei, crow and Jack all thought at once.

"lets go."

"Duel world 2 set on! Lets Duel!" all 6 of them shouted at the same time.

They all reved there engines and shot forward, racing for the first corner. Duanna was first, then crow, Leila, Jack, Lilia then Yusei.

"okay this is how its going to work, I'll go then the rest of you, no one can attack on the first turn but damage can be done with speels and traps. Every one gets a speed counter when its my turn again. (A/N I'm not sure that's how it works in duels with the speed counters but if its not can you tell me) the last person standing wins Crows Balck Feather Dragon but who ever loses has to give up there most rarest card. every one got it? Then its my turn!"

**Duanna****: LP: 4000 SC: 1 **

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Jack: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

Duanna drew her card. She quickly looked at it before putting it in her card holder and choosing another card. "I summon Midnight Hound (4/1800/2000) I then equip it with Malviolent Nuzzler raising its attack by 700 points (midnight Hound (4/1500/2000). i them place a card face down and end my turn."

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (midnight hound, 1 card face down)**

**Crow****: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Jack: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

"my turn. Draw!" Crow said looking at he card he had drawn. "I summon BlackWing Bora in defense mode. I then place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (midnight hound, 1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (BW Bora, 2 cards face down)**

**Leila****: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Jack: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

"Then its my turn. Draw." Leila said drawing a card. "I summon Moonlight Cat" she said

"I activate a trap. " Crow said reveiling one of his face down cards.

"Moonlight Cats special affect activates, if this monster is targeted by a trap, I can copy the affect of the card and use it on one of my oponents monsters, but then the trap still aftects my monster. Say good bye to your BlackWing Bora." she said as a vortex formed beneath both of there monsters, removing them from play.

"I place a card face down and end my turn"

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (midnight hound, 1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 1 ( 1 face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 1 ( 1 card face down)**

**Jack****: LP: 4000 SC: 1 **

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

"Its my turn!" jack shouted drawing his card. "I summon dark resonator then end my turn." he said his monster appearing beside him.

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (midnight hound, 1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 1 ( 1 face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 1 ( 1 card face down)**

**Jack: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (Dark resonator)**

**Lilia****: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

"then I guess its my go. Draw." Lilia said drawing a card , she looked at it before adding it to her hand then choosing another card. "I summon Evil Angel (4/1800/2000). Then activate her affect. By halving my life points I can take one of my opponents cards and add it to my deck then shuffle it." Lilia said an angel wearing nothing except her long hair that fell past her knees she also had a pair of huge black wings and glowing yellow eyes.( .com/art/Evil-Angel-174083742 )

"I then activate Shadow reversal, at the cost of removing one shadow monster from the game" she said removing shadow Rhino "this reflex's any life point damage I take this turn from a monsters special effect randomly to another player." Lilia said a cloud of dark energy coming out of her card. Suddenly it shot over to jack who screamed in pain as his life points went down by half. _sorry Jack. _Lilia thought.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Yusei and Crow asked

"I'm fine, but you'll pay for that Dark angel!" Jack yelled

"don't hold your breath because now for evil angels effect. I will take Yusei's Stardust Dragon!" she yelled as evil angel disappeared and reappeared in front of Yusei reaching into his deck and pulling out his Stardust dragon.

"No Stardust!" Yusei said reaching for his stardust but evil angel disappeared before he could touch it. Evil Angel reappeared back on Lilia's side handing Lilia Yusei's stardust Dragon. Lilia took it grinning at Yusei. Yusei glared back.

_She's using the same tactic that the blue Dark angel was using when she was dueling me, using the other duelists own monsters against them. _Crow thought looking at Lilia through the corner of his eye. But that girl seemed so familiar.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." she said .

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (midnight hound, 1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 1 ( 1 face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 1 ( 1 card face down)**

**Jack: LP: 2000 SC: 1 (Dark resonator)**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 1 (evil angel, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei****: LP: 4000 SC: 1**

"Draw!" Yusei said drawing his card. "I summon shield warrior ( 3/800/1600)in defense mode! Then end my turn." _she took out half of Jacks life points summoned a monster and took my Stardust all in her first turn, it looks like she's the strongest of the Dark angels. I should probably try and take her out first. _Yusei thought.

**Duanna****: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (midnight hound, 1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( 1 face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( 1 card face down)**

**Jack: LP: 2000 SC: 2 (Dark resonator)**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (evil angel, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (shield warrior)**

"Time for round 2!" Duanna said drawing. "I summon mystical elf in defence mode" she said as a well known female elf appeared on her side of the field. "now I attack Crow directly with Midnight hound!"

"not so fast! I activate mirror force! Because of this your monster is now destroyed" Crow said as a crystal wall formed in front of him reflecting Duanna' s monster's attack back at it. Shattering it. "I activate Midnight Hounds special ability! When he is destroyed I can special summon a level 4 or below Midnight monster from my hand! Come forth midnight Fiend!(4/1900/2200)" she said a skeleton with armor and wings appearing beside her. "I end my turn."

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (1 card face down)**

**Crow****: LP: 4000 SC: 2 **

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( 1 card face down)**

**Jack: LP: 2000 SC: 2 (Dark resonator)**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (evil angel, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (shield warrior)**

"Draw. I activate Blackwing Sirrocca's special effect from my hand. When my opponent controls a monster and I don't I can special summon him from my hand (5/2000/900). I then summon Blackwing Blizzard (2/1300/0) in defense mode and activate his effect which lets me summon a level 4 or below monster from my grave so welcome back Blackwing Bora (4/1700/800)! And attack the turquoise Dark Angel directly with Blackwing Bora!"

"I activate moonlight barrier! with this I can redirect any damage I would have taken from battle to another player, and end your battle phase." Leila said activating her face down card. "And the opponent I chose to take the damage is you Jack Atlas!"

"what again!" Jack exclaimed before he called out in pain as his friends monster attacked him directly. His D-wheel skidded all over the road as Jack almost passed out with pain he quickly avoided colliding with Lilia's D-wheel as he struggled to regain his balance.

"Jack are you okay!" Crow asked _why did she redirect the attack to him, she could have sent it back to me. _then it hit him _there like wolves since Jack has already some life point damage they see him as the weakest and the easiest to eliminate, and when they have defeated him, they will come after me then they will all gang up on yusei! _then it dawned on him _what if this was all a set up, that Blue Dark angel must have taken my Black feather Dragon so they could get Yusei here, but then why would they have asked for all of us? I don't know but I've got a really bad feeling about this. _Crow thought fear creeping back into his mind as he remembered the pain from losing his last duel.

"I'm fine Crow" but Jack was so shaken he could barely think. His min was now filled with self doubt and fear. _my life points are already more then half way depleted and everyone else has all there life points. I cant do this. _he thought looking at his deck. _it would be so easy to give up. _a voice in the back of his mind said. _why not? They don't need me, _he said looking either side of himself were his friends were looking at him worried. _They must think I'm so weak that's why there looking at me like that. _he thought. His mind was getting clouded over with self doubt, fear and sadness. _but jack alta's will never just give up I'll keep on fighting until the end. _he thought but the pain he had endured had been so terrible he didn't know how long he could hold on, fore his legs were starting to feel numb./

"I place a card face down and end my turn." crow said.

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (BW Bora, BW Blizzard, BW Sirocco, 1 card face down)**

**Leila****: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( 1 card face down)**

**Jack: LP: SC: 300 (Dark resonator)**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (evil angel, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (shield warrior)**

"my turn, draw." Leila said drawing she looked at her new card adding it her hand before picking another card. "I summon moonlight unicorn (3/1500/2000) in attack mode! And attack-" Leila said but stopped short when she saw Lilia shaking her head. _does she have a plan? _Leila wondered if she had attacked Jack he would have been eliminated. _well since we're doing this for her I guess I'll have to trust her but I hope you know what your doing Lilia. _Leila thought "I'll attack Crows Blackwing Blizzard!" she said as her unicorns horn glowed brightly and suddenly shot out a stream of light at Crows Blackwing Blizzard, Shattering it. Crow flinched as the searing pain seared his heart. "I place another card face down and end my turn." Leila said

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 3900 SC: 2 (BW Bora, BW Sirocco, 1 card face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( moonlight unicorn, 2 cards face down)**

**Jack****: LP: SC: 300 (Dark resonator)**

**Lilia: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (evil angel, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (shield warrior)**

"Draw. I activate double summon this allows me one extra normal summon this turn. I release dark resonator to summon big piece golem then use my second normal summon to summon small piece golem and now my big piece golem, my small piece golem become one! From the boiling flames of hell, my soul. RED DEMONS DRAGON!" Jack yelled as his small and big piece golems stars aligned and a blinding light revealed red demon dragon (8/3000/2000). At the sight of his dragon jack felt his spirit return like the shadow invading his mind was getting pushed back by his own dragon. "I told you that you would pay dark angel! Red demon dragon attack evil angel!" Lilia screamed in pain as he monster was destroyed and her life points went down. She skidded a little losing her balance but then regained it quickly.

"You're the same as always Jack. I activate a trap shadow rebirth! With this when one of my shadow monsters are attacked by removing it from the game I can inflict life point damage equal to my monsters attack points to any other player and I chose Yusei as my victim!" she laughed as a ghost of Evil Angel appeared and attacked Yusei. He clenched his teeth in pain. This pain… it was like Crow ad described but nothing like he had felt before. _wait what did she say! _

"'the same as always'? how do we know you!" Yusei asked looking behind him to wear the purple dark angel was riding.

"To be blunt I think you're a total idiot for not figuring it out yet but I guess you guys have probably forgotten me so its not really surprising." Lilia said looking down. "Are you done Jack?" Lilia asked impatiently. _who is this girl, she's so familiar. Could it be? No that's impossible! But the strategy that that girls using is the same as her, using her opponents monsters against them, _jack looked at the purple Dark Angel he couldn't see her face but even from here she kind of looked like her _its got to be her _he was about to call out to Yusei when he stopped. The memories of that night haunted all of them. What would happen if the walls Yusei had put up around that part of his heart were ripped down? Last time he almost lost him. "I end my turn."

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 3900 SC: 2 (BW Bora, BW Sirocco, 1 card face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( moonlight unicorn, 2 cards face down)**

**Jack: LP: SC: 300 (red demons dragon)**

**Lilia****: LP: 2800 SC: 2 (evil angel, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 2200 SC: 2 (shield warrior)**

"Draw I activate Shadow Tiger's monster effect from my hand when two or more of my shadow monsters have been removed from play or are in my graveyard I can special summon him with out any sacrifices.(shadow tiger(6/2400/2000)" she said a black and red striped tiger with black wings that had rips and tears in them appeared beside her. (.com/art/shadow-tiger-168692296)

I then normal summon queens double (1/350/600). My monsters become one. A pitch dark flower blooms and other era begins, synchro summon! appear now Black Rose Dragon! (7/2700/1800)"

"**what**?" all 5 other players yelled.

"Like it? Yeah I picked it up on the way in." Lilia laughed winking at her team mates who grinned back.

"that's Aki's monster! What did you do to her? Where is she?" Yusei yelled, a spark of anger starting to burn in his heart.

"don't worry, she should regain consinous in a few weeks, I guess she was coming to cheer you on what a stupid little girl." Lilia laughed .

"You bitch! Aki is twice the person you are!" Yusei yelled. Jack and crow stared at Yusei did he really just say that? They couldn't recall him ever swearing before. Lilia laughed again. _let your anger burn Yusei it will make you do stupid mistakes. _

"Really? If I'm half the person she is then how come I'm here and she's lying unconscious in a ditch with her broken D-wheel huh? I activate The Cheerful Coffin with this I can send up to 3 cards in my hand to the graveyard." she said sending one card into her graveyard. "And I activate her effect which allows me to switch one of my opponents monsters into attack position and reduce its attack points to 0 until my end phase. And I chose Crows Blackwing Bora" crow eyes widened as hi monsters attack points dropped to zero. "Now attack Black Rose Dragon! Rose Whip!" Crow yelled in pain as Aki's monster attacked him.

"But you don't have a plant type monster in your graveyard!" Crow exclaimed after the pain stopped.

"The Cheerful Coffin. Duh" Lilia said rolling her eyes. "I place a card face down and end my turn." she said a card appearing beside her then disappearing.

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 2 (1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 1200 SC: 2 (BW Sirocco, 1 card face down)**

**Leila: LP: 4000 SC: 2 ( moonlight unicorn, 2 cards face down)**

**Jack: LP: 300 SC: 3 (red demons dragon)**

**Lilia: LP: 2800 SC: 2 (black rose dragon, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei****: LP: 2200 SC: 2 (shield warrior)**

"my turn. draw. I activate angel baton, when I have 2 or more speed counters I can draw 2 cards from my deck and send one to the graveyard. I then summon junk syncron and activate his affect which allows me to summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. So I'll summon my speed warrior and tune them into Junk Warrior!(5/2300/1300)" Yusei said as his 2 monsters combined to show Junk Warrior. "You hurt one of my friends so I'll hurt one of yours! Junk Warrior attack moonlight unicorn!" Yusei said. Leila gritted her teeth in pain as Yusei monster Attacked. A part of Yusei felt sad he somewhat wanted to hear her scream. But he most wanted that girl to scream, the purple one. _how dare she try to hurt my friends! _he thought looking at Lilia.

"Leila! Are you okay? Lilia asked.

"I'm fine." Duanna asked she was used to pain from duels.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." Yusei said.

**Duanna****: LP: 4000 SC: 3 (1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 1200 SC: 3 ( BW Sirocco, 1 card face down)**

**Leila: LP: 3200 SC: 3 ( 2 cards face down)**

**Jack: LP: 300 SC: 3 (red demons dragon)**

**Lilia: LP: 2800 SC: 3 (black rose dragon, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 2200 SC: 3 (Junk Warrior, 1 card face down)**

"its my turn so I'll draw and I'll also activate an angel baton speed spell."

"I activate a trap threatening roar, this means that you cannot declare an attack this turn.!" Crow said reveling his face down card.

Duanna shrugged drawing another 2 cards and discarding 1. "I summon the tuner monster Midnight lover in attack mode! And activate her special effect which lets me summon one midnight monster from my graveyard to the field. So welcome back midnight hound!" Crow stared at the first monster she had summoned. Midnight Lover was an exact copy of Duanna, they looked so similar they could have been the same person, the only differences where there outfits and the fact that midnight lover had metal wings and the bottom of her hair was dark blue instead of light brown. "my monsters combine! Black feathers dance in the wind creating a new path to honor and justice! Come forth Black winged Dragon!" Duanna said Crows former monster appearing above Duanna. But since I cant declare an attack this turn I guess I'll activate fissure-"

"I activate a trap solemn judgment, wit this by reducing my life points by half I can stop the activation of your card and destroy it." Duanna growled as her card was destroyed.

"I end my turn."

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 3 (black feathered dragon, 1 card face down)**

**Crow****: LP: 1200 SC: 3 **

**Leila: LP: 3200 SC: 3 ( 2 cards face down)**

**Jack: LP: 300 SC: 3 (red demons dragon)**

**Lilia: LP: 2800 SC: 3 (black rose dragon, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 2200 SC: 3 (Junk Warrior, 1 card face down)**

"my turn. Draw." _I cant use any of these cards, I'll have to be defensive. _"I summon Blackwing Vayu in defense mode then place a card facedown and end my turn."

**Duanna: LP: 4000 SC: 3 (black feathered dragon, 1 card face down)**

**Crow: LP: 1200 SC: 3 (BW Vayu, 1 card face down)**

**Leila****: LP: 3200 SC: 3 ( 2 cards face down)**

**Jack: LP: 300 SC: 3 (red demons dragon)**

**Lilia: LP: 2800 SC: 3 (black rose dragon, 1 card face down)**

**Yusei: LP: 2200 SC: 3 (Junk Warrior, 1 card face down)**

"My turn. Draw. I activate monster reborn this allows me to bring back one monster from anybody's graveyard and I choose to bring back the tuner monster Lilia's Shadow Tiger(6/2400/2000)!" she said as Lilia's former monster appeared behind her. "and then I'll normal summon Midnight fairy (4/600/1800) and tune my monsters together! As the moon rises kingdoms fall and stars weep come forth my salvation! Moonlight Dragon (10/3000/2500)!" then a dragon appeared unlike any they had seen before. It was a dark gold with see through black devils wings with see through white fairy wings underneath the devils wings it had a tail longer than its own body that ended with 4 rows of long spikes. On its head was a see through mane of gold and white, and it had long teeth like a saber tooth tiger.

"but I'm not done, I activate the card that shall end this duel! Activate Change of Heart!"

"NO!" Jack and Crow said in usion. Yusei just glared at the turquise Dark angel hate glowing in his eyes, suddenly his arm throbbed. _what is this? _he thought looking at his arm suddenly his birthmark glowed red, and started burning. He clenched his teeth in pain and looked over at his friends there faces were clenched in pain and they were clutching there arms.

"And I think I will take Red Demons Dragon!" Leila shouted as Red Demons Dragon's eyes glazed over and he shifted next to Leila's dragon.

"Red Demons!" Jack exclaimed he was still holding his arm. _why is it burning like this! _his mind screamed. He turned when he heard a female voice cry out in pain.

"Why is my arm burning!" Duanna asked holding her arm against her chest.

"What is this!" Leila yelled looking at her arm,

"What did you do to us!" Lilia yelled her arm starting to glow bright blue. _here arms they cant be! _Yusei thought looking at Lilia. As soon as all the Dark Angels Arms started glowing they seemed to calm down they leaned down on the D-wheels and accelerated over taking team 5ds. And there eyes turned Ice Blue.

_Cliffy, anyway till next time (shouldn't be long)_

_Heart Of Ice_

_Next chapter: __**who are you! Lilia's true identity reveled. **_


	6. feild duel aftermath, who is lilia?

_And there eyes turned ice blue…_

"this power! I've never felt anything like it!" Lilia exclaimed opening and clenching her fist.

"Its like the chains around my heart have been broken!" Leila said her eyes growing smaller and a evil grin appearing on her face. "Red Demons Dragon attack your own master now!" Leila yelled. Red demons dragon started to move then stopped then again started to move. It was trying to move away from Leila back to Jack but the spell was too strong. "WHAT? I said attack him!" she screamed. Red Demons dragon tried to attack but at the same time he tried to move back to his real master fighting against the spell. Slowly bit by bit Red Demons turned to face Moonlight Dragon. "Fine! I don't care anyway! Moonlight attack Red Demons! Silver Moon shockwave!" Red Demon and Moonlight Dragon charged there attacks and attacked. The result was blinding. Everyone shielded there eyes and looking at the two dragons, the Moonlight Dragon was so strong but Red Demons wasn't going to give up, suddenly something happened stardust dragon, black rose dragon, Black feathered dragon and ancient Fairy Dragon all appeared next to Red Demons Dragon. Then two dragons appeared next to Moonlight Dragon, one had 2 metal wings where its arms should have been and was covered in spikes and was a dark blue color. The other was dark purple with four black angel wings. And 3 black tails which were also covered in razor sharp spikes.

"Midnight Dragon!" Duanna exclaimed looking at the Blue dragon. She took out the card from her extra deck. The card was blank.

"Shadow Angel Dragon." Lilia whispered also taking out her card. It too was blank. All dragon charged there attacks but then team 5D's dragons glowed red energy and seemed to formed together. Then the Dark Angels Dragons glowed blue energy and formed together.

"the Crimson Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed his and the rest of Teams 5D's eyes turned red and there arms burned worse than ever.

THE TOPS

"Ruka what's wrong?" Rua asked shaking his sister. But she wasn't there, she was at the duel. Both her eyes and her arm were glowing red and in her hand was the blank Ancient Fairy Dragon.

A FEW BLOCKS AWAY.

Aki laid with her eyes half open. She was laying half out of a ditch with rips and tears all over her duel suit and bruises and cuts all over her skin. But even so her spirit was at the duel and her eyes too glowed red.

"But if that's the Crimson Dragon, What's that!" Crow yelled looking away from the red dragon to see an ice blue dragon, it looked like the Crimson Dragon but with its skin shining white and blue like a crystal. The blue dragon screeched a high pitch scream as did the Crimson Dragon. The two dragons faced each other and as all signers watched as the dragons glowed bright and two energy waves that were stronger than even the Egyptian god them selves shot from each dragon and collided.

They all shielded there eyes and screamed. The light was piecing it seemed to shot through there very souls. _is this.. Pure light? Fire and water combined? _Yusei thought. It could have been seconds or months but eventfully the light faded and the real world returned.

Lilia opened her eyes. It was dark but she could just see. But everything was wrong… it was sideways? No, she realized after she felt cold grass and dirt on her face. She was lying down. As her vision adjusted more figures came apparent, there was Duanna a few meters away but her d-wheel was quite a distance away. _where's mine? _she thought then saw it about 10 meter's away. Next to a red one which had a figure not far away. The figure had blonde and black hair. She pushed herself up slowly ignoring the blinding pain in her chest and shoulder. Putting a hand on her shoulder she realized that it was dislocated and grunting in pain pushed the bone back into its socket. She limped over to Yusei and fell to her knees next to him. He was just stirring but she didn't care. Right now she didn't care about anything, nothing seemed real. It was just her need for what she was here for that was driving her. She reached into Yusei's pocket and picked out his spare deck. She looked through them desperately searching for the card she needed. Her eyes widened. _its not here! _"what are you doing?" a weak voice asked. She looked down to see Yusei eyes open.

"where is… the dragon?" she asked weakly she was trying not to fall over, it was like the energy had been sucked out of her body.

"what dragon?"

"your rarest Yusei! Tell me were it is!" she yelled ripping off her helmet "Yusei! Where is my GOLDEN ANGEL DRAGON?" but Yusei couldn't answer. He couldn't. he collapsed in her arms. "YUSEI! YUSEI! WAKE UP AND TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" Lilia yelled shaking him. Suddenly siren could be heard in the distance.

"Lilia! Lets go its security! We'll have another chance!" Duanna said slowly standing up. Lilia dropped Yusei and kicked him in the gut. _worthless _she though walking back to her d-wheel and pushing it off the ground and activated it.

"Leila are you okay?" Duanna asked walking over to where Leila was lying and gently shaking her.

"I'm fine but I think my ankle might be sprained, help me on my D-wheel." Leila said trying to move. Duanna put Leila arm over her shoulder and helped her on her d-wheel. Lilia put her helmet back on and along with her team mate sped off.

Yusei pov

I opened my eyes slowly. I was so tied but _what happened? _I wondered sitting up. But something was pulling me back down. And I realized I had many tubes and needles in my arms. I then looked around. I was in a hospital room. Suddenly I could hear voice's in another room.

**hospital lobby **

**Normal pov**

Aki sat on a chair across from crow as he told her what happened.

"so this Girl, you know her?" she asked leaning back in her chair. Crow looked at jack who nodded. They all were covered in scratches and jacks ankle was broken and Aki had a fractured wrist. Jack looked in a rooms direction that held Yusei. Yusei had had the worst injuries. He had a fractured skull and was in a coma.

"her names Lilia. You could say that we know her. Quite well actually-"

"miser Hogan and Mr. atlas's your friend is awake now if you would like to see him. But he's a bit shaken up so he wont talk much I don't think." a nurse said leaving Yusei room. A wave of relief washed over them and Aki, Crow, Jack and the twins walked to Yusei's room and opened the door. Yusei was propped up with pillows and was staring at his feet under the blankets. His eyes were wide and he was taking shallow breathes. _does he know? _Crow wondered walking up to him.

"she's back… why?… why?…" Yusei whispered not looking at them.

"Yusei… please talk to us!" Rua said running to the bed and holding onto the rail.

"why?… why?…" Yusei repeated over and over not even acknowledging there presents.

"Yusei snap out of it!" Jack said pushing the others aside and grabbing Yusei's shirt. Yusei just looked to the side, now not saying anything.

"OI! Don do that have you forgotten he just came out of a coma? that's it you have to leave!" the nurse said bursting through door and tearing jack away from Yusei. She then pushed them all out of the room ignoring there protests and just before they were fully out of the room, Aki could swear she saw a tear run down Yusei's cheek.

**Yusei's garage/house 2 days later**

"he's resting now." Crow said coming out of Yusei's room. They had just picked him up from the hospital. He had been silent the whole ride home and no one had talked to him at the hospital.

"you still haven't told us how Lilia how you guys know each other so start talking!" Ruka said from across the room.

"hey! I haven't really had the chance so don't blame me and there's not much to say really." crow said as they all sat down around the table. "a few years ago in the satellite they were going out for a while actually almost a year. Then one night she disappeared, we thought that she had died but apparently we were wrong." Crow said looking at the table.

"so that's it huh?" Rua asked leaning back in his chair.

"that's the Sunday school version yes." they all gasped and turned to see Yusei sanding outside his door leaning on the wall. "Since you guys are part of the group now I'll fill you in on the real story. But guys" he said looking at the twins "Its not exactly PG13 so you will have to act mature." he said limping over toward the table. Hey all stood up, but he glared at them and sat down again. "well I guess I should start on the day we met…"

_sorry the title isnt what i said it was going to be but the next chapter is going to be up some time next week._

_next chapter: Lilia's tale_


	7. lilia's past revealed

sorry this chap took so long, had a minor case of writer block

i don't own Yugioh 5ds

**A girl ran faster than she could ever remember, her legs burned and her arm ached from, the weight from her duel disk but she kept on running, fear was all that was driving her now fear and the will to live. She couldn't stop now. As she rounded a corner she looked behind her to see the men chasing her. There were 5 in total they were all wearing punk outfits with hoods. **

"**you cant run girl!"**

"**we'll catch you event truly!" **

**Just then a speeding truck speed between her and the men causing the men to stop for a second and then after shouting a series of words I could never repeat they started running again but this gave her time to duck into a small street. But as she run in she realized that it was an ally. She was trapped.**

"**whats wrong?"**

**She turned to see a 15 - 16 year old boy holding a piece of a machine. His hair was black with blonde highlights and he was wearing a black shirt with grey pants with orange knee guards and brown hiking boots. **

"**T-those m-men are c-chasing me" she stammered looking behind her, the Boy saw fear in her eyes and that she was panting. Suddenly they heard shouting and footsteps coming toward the ally. **

"**hide in here quick." the boy said opening the top of a barrel. **

"**thank you" she whispered climbing in. he closed the lid. It was dark and something smelled but she didn't care, she hugged her kness to her chest trying to make herself small. And she listened. **

"**were did that girl go?" a voice said. She recognized it as her pursuers voice. **

"**what girl? What are you talking about?" it was the boys voice that had hid her. She heard a small thud and then a larger one. **

"**where is she!"**

"**I don't know! I haven't seen any girl!" **_**he' protecting me! Why doesn't he just give in and tell them? that's what anybody who has any sense would do! **_**she thought. Listening harder.**

"**stop playing dumb! Maybe this will jog your memory! Get him!" Lilia cringed as she heard a series of footstep and thuds and crunching. "so what about now street rat!" the man asked. **

"**I-I don't know.. Anything… thee was n-no girl…" said the voice that she identified as the man who had hid her. The voice slowly faded. **

"**he fainted already, how pathetic." another voice said.**

"**maybe the girl didn't go in here there are a few tunnels that run under ground not far from here she might be heading there." another of her attackers said. **

"**true, lets go!" the leader said. The girl then heard footsteps going away from her. She stayed in the barrel for a few more minutes after the footsteps faded, then slowly lifted the lid. The ally was empty except for a body lying a few meters away. Reconising it as the boy who had saved her, she crept out of the barrel and walked out to his unconscious form. **_**what a fool… **_**she thought then lent down and put his arm over her shoulder. She slowly stood up half carrying half dragging Yusei. He was heav but se was strong, she had to be to survive. She then started walking with Yusei along the streets of the salilite but always keeping to the shadows. **

_**Where am I? **_**the boy wondered opening his eyes the last thing he remembered was getting the shite beaten out of him while he ws protecting that girl. He looked around he was in a small brick building wih the windows covered. He seemed to be lying on a couch and near him was a woodfire with a tv next to it, and on the other side of the room a little kitchen was hidden in the corner and there was another door that probably led to a bathroom. "don't worry your at my place." he turned his head to see a girl sitting on the ground leaning against the couch. Her eyes were focused on the tv in front of her that was airing a turbo duel. He tried o move but was stopped by a pain in both his stomach and his leg. "You severly bruised your insdie when those guys beat you they also fractured your femur but don't worry it wont take long to heal." the girl said not taking her eyes off the TV. "why am I here?" he asked dazed.**

"**oi what did you think that I would just leave you there after what you did? What kind of person do you think I am?" she snapped looking at him. she had light brown hair that was pulled into a side frindge and had purple eyes that pierced the darkness. She was wearing a floor length sleeveless open jacket along with a black boob-tube and knee length grey tights. **

"**s-sorry" he stammered.**

"**don't worry about it, I'm sure you would have done the same to me, anyway. Not many people would do what you did, I owe you." she said standing up and walking to the other side of the room where the kitchen was. "I took care of most of your wounds so you can leave when ever you want, though your wounds will heal faster if you stay here for a while. Do what ever you want, I don't care." she said walking back holding a cloth and a bowl of soup. She then handed the soup to the boy and sat where she had been before. She begun cleaning her duel disk. "whats your name boy?" she asked not looking at him. **

"**Yusei, Fudo Yusei." Yusei said tasting his soup.**

"**I'm Lilia, just Lilia." she said still not looking at him. **

"**Lilia that's pretty, what does it mean?" **

"**I don't know, I don't even know if that's my real name." she said watching the T.V. **

"**why?"**

"**a month ago I woke up with nothing but a deck. I didn't even have memorys. Well I could remember one thing, and that wasthe name Lilia. So I guessed that was my name." she said not taking her eyes off the duel. Yuseis eyes widened. So she's been alone all this time! **_**But then how did she get a place like this? Compared to most of the satellite this place is quite nice. **_**he thought. Looking around the small but warm and cozy house. Suddenly he turned at the sound of scratching at the door. Lilia's face lit up as she too heard it. **_**oh no! that's probably her boyfriend or something! What will he think of me being here with his girlfriend! **_**Yusei thought as she opened the door to reveal… a cat. The cat jumped straight into Lilia's arms. She closed the door as soon as the cat was through and walked back to the fire with it. "This is Johan, he come's around some times." she said stroking the cat. **_**she's alone… **_**he thought looking at the empty bowl in his hands. "Well anyway, I'm going to have a shower, you can stay or you can go." she said standing up and walking over the door Yusei had seen before. She went into it and it wasn't long before he could hear running water. **

**Lilia walked out of the bathroom finishing drying her hair. She was wearing the same outfit but now was wearing her duel disk an was clean. She looked over at Yusei who was now asleep. She wrote a note on a piece of paper and placed it on his chest with a piece of sticky tape so it will stay. She then pulled a blanket over him and walked out of the building, locking the door. **

**When Lilia came back Yusei was still asleep, she headed straight back to the bath room and put her now dirty duel disk down and started wiping her face and arms down. Trying to wash away the blood that was not hers. **

**Yusei opened his eyes. The room was darker now the fire was down. The tv was off and the room seemed life less. He heard a soft moan and the shuffling off sheets near him and looked down. Lilia was sleeping next to the lounge and infrount of the fire, she was wrapped in a blanket but she still looked cold. Yusei sat up and winced as a pain shoot up his leg. He limped out of the couch and stroked the fire adding some wood that was next to it. Soon the fire was up again and the place was warm. He hobbled back to the couch wondering why she was sleeping there. Then he realized that she must usually sleep on the couch. Trying to ignore the pain in his leg he reached down and picked her up. He gently placed her on the couch trying not to wake her and then layed down on the floor. Lilia's eyes fluttered. **_**fool…**_** she thought before falling back asleep.**

"**careful you don't want to make it worse." Lilia said helping Yusei down the stairs. They we're on the way to his friends hideout in the tunnels and Yusei was putting too much weight on his bad leg for Lilia's liking. "how far is it?" she asked looking around at the inside of the tunnels and the piece's of junk ling around. **

"**Not far." he said, he then navigated them through the tunnels until he saw a familiar place. "oi is anyone here?" he asked at the entrance. **

"**Yusei!" Rally exclaimed running out and hugging him, **

"**Oi watch it! That hurts" Yusei said wincing.**

"**Oh sorry, I didn't know." Rally said stepping back and looking at his bandages and bruises. He noticed Lilia who was leaning on a wall in the shadows. "oi! You did this to him didn't you? You son a of a-"**

"**cut it out squirt, it may have been my fault that he was injured but I didn't actually do that." she said flicking her hair. **

"**you expect me to believe that-"**

"**so you think he would be beaten by a girl, hey Yusei the toddler just insulted you!" Lilia teased grinning at Yusei who was smiling. **

"**Toddler? Why don't you look at your self you slut?"**

"**do you mind saying that again?" she whispered. A dark arua forming around her.**

"**I said you where a sl-"**

"**YOU FILTHY RUNT I COULD SQUASH YOU WITH ONE MOVE, YOU LITTLE PATHETIC-!"**

"**Lilia! He didn't mean it!" Yusei said holding her back as she tried to strangle Rally. **

"**cut it out rally!" Nervin said holding Rally back. **

"**what ever!" Lilia said breaking free of Yusei's gripping starting to walk away.**

"**no, Lilia he was just joking around." Yusei said **

"**joking or not I don't want to be anywhere near somebody that annoying! And plus I got you back here so why would you want me to stay anyway?" she yelled back. **

"**Because I thought we could be friends." Yusei said in almost a whisper. Lilia stopped looking at the ground. **

"**what use are friends?…" she whispered. "if there just going to betray you?" she yelled looking back at Yusei. **

"**I'll never hurt you Lilia… I havent known you for long but you have a good heart… somewhere… deep inside of you. But how do know about betrayal! You told me you havent had any friends!" Yusei said running up to her.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Lilia's house**_

"_**I havent had any friends, for some reason no body seems to want anything to do with me." Lilia said sorting through her deck.**_

_**End flashback**_

"**I havent had it happen to me but I have seen many people betrayed by the people they trust, so many people… so isn't being alone better then being betrayed?" she asked **

"**being alone is the worst kind of pain, lilia." Yusei said "why don't you try and hung out with us for a while? Just to see. I'll keep rally under control." Yusei said with a grin. Lilia looked to the side, hen sighed.**

"**What ever but if the little brat turns up dead, it was probably me but it would have been his own fault. Lets go, what do I have to lose?" she said walking back to the hideout. **

"**Yusei! We were worried about you, mate. Where were you-?" he stopped when he saw Lilia. "ohhhh… I see, been quite busy I see, quite a catch!" Blitz whispered in a way so that every one could hear him also nudging Yusei in the side with a wink. **

"**so what would your name be?" he asked running over to lilia. **

"**get a life." Lilia said turning her head aside.**

**Blitz fell over (anime style) "anyway My names Lilia." she said holding her hand out to help him up. He took it and stood up. **

"**I'm Blitz, its… okay to meet you." he said rubbing the back of his head. **

"**what's going on?" tank asked walking out.**

"**Tank this is Lilia, I've been staying with her that's why I didn't come back." Yusei said gesturing to Lilia. **

"**so… are you 2 together, together?" he asked eyeing them. Lilia sighed.**

"**the only reason we met was because he got beat up by a bunch of guys while he was protecting me that's all" she said standing next to Yusei. **

"**well anyway, lets go inside. There's something I want to show you." Yusei said taking Lilia's hand and leading her through the door. Blitz looked at Tank who shrugged. **

"**what ever, I'm not hanging around here, I'm going for a walk." rally said running off.**

"**don't! Rally what about security?" Tank asked **

"**I'll be careful!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness. **

"**What is this?… a D-wheel?" Lilia asked looking hat the multiple semi constructed parts of machine lying on the ground sounded by sheets of paper and hand tools. She reconised a broken holo-projector and picked it up. It wasn't too badly damaged, was he trying to fix it? She wondered looking around at the piles of junk lying around the room.**

"**Yeah! These pieces of junk are going to get every one out of the satilite!" Yusei said proudly picking up a piece of paper and handing it too her. Lilia examined the paper not showing any emotion. **

"**it's a rather simple design but it'll work if you can get all the right parts, thought of a color yet?" she asked still looking at the paper.**

"**I don't know, black maybe-"**

"**no"**

"**what? Why not?"**

"**black is secretive, deceiving. Dark. You plan to unite the satilite and neo domino city one day don't you? Well turning up in a black D-wheel will make people think your up to something, they'll turn away from you as soon as they see you coming down the street." she said "why don't you do it white, light, honesty, kindness and purity it's the best color for first impressions." she finished sitting on the ground and started sorting a pile of junk that could somehow be used to make an acceleration system. **

"**I see… but what color do you like?" he asked watching her as she looked at different parts of his yet-to-be assembled D-wheel. **

"**I dunno… red mostly, like you I was going to make a D-wheel, but I never got around to it. It was going to be red with a model like yours but with a few things different, like I was going to put a roof on it."**

"**A roof?"**

"**well half a roof really, the seat was going to come up past my head and it curves in a slight arch." she said tracing lines over the piece of paper that Yusei was holding as she spoke.**

"**oh okay." he said cocking his head to the side.**

"**anyway, have you got all your parts yet?" **

"**yep, I was just looking for some spare stuff the other night, but I think I have everything I need." he said admiring his work. "do you want to help me start building it?"**

"**sure but just for today I have stuff to do you know." she said smiling. **

_**3 1/2 months later**_

"**I think… its done." Lilia said wiping her forehead and putting the spanner she had been using down. **

"**I guess you right!" Yusei said leaning back from next to his new D-wheel admiring it. **

"**finally!" Lilia exclaimed happily falling onto her back. A laugh escaped her lips as she stared at the ceiling above her but her view was interrupted when Yusei's face appeared above hers. He put his hands on either side of head and his knees on either side of her hips. Straddling her. **

"**oi! What do you think your do-" she was interrupted when he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and kissed him back. They stopped when they heard some one coughing. **

"**I know that you guys are together now and all but jeez cant you at least keep it PG13?" Crow asked walking through the door followed by Jack. **

"**It was an accident" Yusei joked releasing Lilia and rolling over. **

"**or are you just jealous?" Lilia asked pulling Yusei back by his shirt and kissing him.**

"**Hell yeah! Yusei man I tell you if I had a girl like yours I would never let her go!" Crow laughed walking over to the D-wheel. "cool! You finished it!" he exclaimed admiring it. **

"**Of cause we finished it were awesome! But we haven't taken it out for a spin yet." Lilia laughed releasing Yusei's lips only long enough for time to talk before capturing them again. **

"**when are you going to test it?" Jack asked eyeing the D-wheel. **

"**in a sec, and if it works like we hope then I was thinking of celebrating by going to the movies, or something like that. You guys wanna come?" Yusei asked escaping Lilia's embrace and pulling them both back up to there feet. **

"**no thanks I want to keep my food down today." Crow said walking off.**

"**what is that supposed to mean?" Lilia sighed "what about you Jack?"**

"**I've got better things to do." Jack said and walked off. Lilia sighed again. "looks like it's just the two of us then, Yusei." she said nudging him in the side with her elbow. Yusei chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.**

"**I love you." he whispered in her ear. She smiled turning around and put her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "right back at ya." She said "now lets see if this baby goes'." She said picking up her helmet. **

**The d-wheel rode good and true, like a bird it soured in the back streets of the satellite away from the watchful eye's of security. They parked it back at the garage and started walking toward the cinema a few blocks away but it didn't take them long to realise they were being followed. They walked a little faster to make sure and still they were followed. Suddenly 2 more figures turned the corner in front of them. Lilia recognized them and pulled Yusei down an other street away from them. **

"**what's wrong?" Yusei asked his voice low.**

"**those guys, they were the ones chasing me the night we met." she whispered looking behinds them. She stopped walking when two more men stepped in front of them. "what do you want!" Lilia asked standing firm being sure not to show any fear. **

"**We want our friend back and since that's not going to happen I guess we'll just have to stick to having you." the lead man said walking up to her. **

"**what's he talking about Lilia?" Yusei asked **

"**I have no idea." Lilia said keeping her eyes on the man.**

"**Oh hasn't she told you? You little girl friend has been participating in eternal duels, and winning quite a lot." **

**-end flash back-**

"**wait, what is an eternal duel?" Ruka asked**

"**An eternal duel is an illegal duel that both players ave to were bracelets and collars that give an electric shock when ever an opponent looses life points and when your life points run out the electric shock in so great it kills you." Jack said.**

"**oh okay." Ruka said looking down **

"**But even though there illegal there are no doubt that people still do it even now, with the prizes being huge sums of money, duel disks and d-wheels." Crow said crossing his arms. Yusei nodded**

"**now back on with the story." he said **

**-flashback-**

"**Lilia, is it true?"**

"**it doesn't matter anymore I haven't done it in ages!"**

"**but Li-"**

"**SHUT UP! IT ISNT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled making him take a step back. Suddenly all the men leapt forward pulling them apart.. **

"**she'd I feisty one now isn't she? Now that I'm looking she's quite pretty, tell me doest she feel as good as she looks?" th man asked walking up to Lilia and cupping her chin forcing her face up in to the light of a street light. **

"**Get your hands off her!" Yusei yelled using the last of his strength to escape the grip of the men holding him, and rushed to help lilia. The last thing he saw was a man swinging a baseball but straight at him and Lilia screaming **

"**YUSEI!"**


	8. clenching hearts

For a minute everyone just stared at yusei trying to absorb the story he had just told them. Crow and Jack stared at there feet. This had been the second time hey had heard the story of Lilia and her relationship with Yusei but hearing it again after all these years was hard, since they too were friends with her. Aki looked at Yusei who was staring at the crumbs on the table in front of him, her heart was torn, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find the words to say. Ruka and Rua looked at the faces around them, they were too looking for words to say but none came to mind.

Then came the most unexpected sound… clap clap..

They all quickly turned to see 3 figures standing near the door, the one in the middle (the one who was clapping) was wearing wrap around sunglasses over her long dark brown hair. She was wearing tight hibster pants, with a hot pink bikers jacket that only reached her bust with a tank top underneath. The girl on her right had reddish brown hair that was pulled into a braid, dark red almost black sunglasses and had a short green dress on with black tights. The girl on her left had the top half of her hair dark blue and the bottom black with skull and crossbones sunglasses with a grey cocktail dress with black tights with holes in them complete with black boots that reached her knees they had metal studs and chains all over them.

"very nicely done Yusei, couldn't make up a better lie myself." Lilia said grinning, the girls beside her chuckled also grinning.

"are you calling Yusei a liar!" Rua yelled standing up.

"that's exactly what I'm telling you runt-"

"Lilia." Yusei said wincing as he stood up.

"Do you mind Yusei? I'm only here for one thing, and you know what it is," she said walking away from her friends and over to him. He nodded and they together with Yusei taking the lead, walked over to his room and went in. the rest of his friends just stared at each other until crow decided to break the ice.

"so when do I get my Dragon back?"

"when you beat me in a duel" Diana said sharply.

"okay then.." he said "how about we duel then? Right here, right now!" Jack said standing up. Diana chuckled

"Sorry I don't feel like praying on the weak today maybe some other time." She said flipping her hair out of her face.

Silence follows…

-scene change-  
Yusei walked over to his set of draws and opened the top draw. Reaching into the back he pulled out a small grey box, he then turned around walked back to Lilia and handed it to her. She smiled " You do know that I'm going to tell them sooner or later." Yusei frowned

"what are you talking about and why did you call me a lia-"

"I don't care for your excuses Yusei, you left me there to die and when the time is right I'm going to tell all of them just what a backstabbing coward you are." Her tone was smooth and emotionless; it made the hair on the back of his arms stand on end. She turned and walked to the door but stopped her hand on the door knob. "by the way our last duel wasn't finished, I'll be looking forward to our rematch and to getting my hands on that stardust dragon of yours." She said smiling as she left the room.

Yusei stood there for a few seconds before following her out. Lilia was walking back to her team mates when she stopped in front of Aki. they were the same height, and they stood there for just a few seconds before Lilia grinned. "how ya feelin? I understand you took a little fall the other day." Lilia said moving a few strands of hair out of her face. Aki bunched up her fists but remained silent. "oh? How pathetic, though you aren't very strong in anyway seeing how easily I beat you and took your best card." Lilia gloated holding up Aki's card. Aki couldn't stand it anymore without thinking she lunged forward trying to punch Lilia. She dodged and caught Aki's thought using it to trust Aki's head down while brings her knee up. Aki stumbled backwards blood pouring from her nose.

"AKI!" Yusei exclaimed rushing forward. Only to look down Lilia's pitch black 22 hand gun. He stopping dead in his tracks instinctively putting his hands up.

"YUSEI!" Crow and Jack exclaimed starting to run over to him when they noticed 2 similar guns being pointed in their direction from Lilia's team mates.

"This isn't child play anymore Yusei but-" she leaned forward grabbing Yusei's shirt so she could pull him close to her. She whispered in his ear "come to the Golden Butterfly at 10 O'clock tomorrow night. Bring whoever you want but no kids allowed in." she then kissed him firmly on the lips before pushing him back ward so he almost fell over before she and her friends walked out as if nothing ever happened. It wasn't long before they heard a car driving away.


	9. goldern butterfly

_**i dont own YuGiOh 5ds or any of the characters.**_

Yusei stared at the neon sign infrount of him, realising why . kids werent allowed in. the Goldern Butterfly was a night club. The line out frount went around the corner and it was located at the heart of the city, not far from the tops. this ment that all the cars out front and all the people loooked unbeleviably rich. Yusei was standing next to Crow and Jack who said they also wanted to come. Aki was at her house nursing her brocken-in-three-places nose. The twins were at there house too, seeing as there was no use to them coming if they couldnt get in. Yusei and the thers where about to walk to the end of the line when the Bumper shouted to them "Yusei Fudo, we are expecting you." The Bumper said taking away the line in frount of the door. Yusei looked at the others who shrugged. They walked past the now complaining line and went inside. The light inside was dim but everynow and then lit up by a dassiling diplay of lights, the music was blarring and it was crouded inside the huge building, there were barley clothed waitress walking around offering drinks to everyone and there was a stage at the other end were 3 figures stood singing into microphones.

"Drink sir?" a waitress asked Crow. Crow blushed at the pretty waitress who was batting her fake-eyelashes. He look the drink and swallowed it. At the same time Jack took a drink from a differnt waitress.

"What are you guys doing where not here to drink," Yusei said. looking at them.

"Drink sir?" another Waitress asked.

"No thank you." Yusei said.

"Come on Yusei, it tastes great." Crow said, blinking slowly.

"He's right sir, it will help you unwind too." the waitress said giving a seductive smile.

"Fine what ever," Yusei said taking the drink and have a sip then putting it back on her tray. The woman grinned and went away. "I wonder where they are?" Yusei asked himself. suddenly he heard the sound of shattering glass and turned around to see Jack and Crow on the floor there drink glasses shattered. _oh god they must have put somthing in the drinks, but even I- _was all he thought before the world faded into darkness.

As soon as Yusei hit the floor the building went through a shocking change, everyone vanishe. The dancers, the waitresses even the people in the line out side. Everyone except the 3 figures on the stage. They now stood in a abandoned building, nothing special about it except for the holo projectors everywhere. "Stage 1 complete" The one in the middle said the figures at her sides softly laughing.

_I'm sorry for this chapter being unbeleivably short but i had a little writers block and on my defence i just started youth exchange so i have been incredably busy. _

_**read this**_

_I want you guys to vote, sould yusei-aki be a major pairing in this story? reveiw to put your opinion._


End file.
